Begining of an end
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: it is the end of another year, but is it the start of something else?


She stands at the top of the stairs at the entrance to the hall.  
She stands tall, her shoulder length brown hair is curled at the end and one side is pulled up with a red stoned butterfly clip.  
The five people at the bottom of the stairs look at her in amazement as she stands there in her red silk dress.  
It falls nicely over her body as the spaghetti straps cross over her back. It has a slit over her left leg, ended just above the knee. She is encrusted with shimmering jewellery, her nail polish matches her dress and so does the strappy heels. She smiles and slowly makes her way down the stairs.  
She comes to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, in front of the five people who are still standing there in aw.  
" Sorry I'm late" Agent Kate Todd says to the rest of her team. Their eyes are running all over her, especially those of her boss' Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.  
" I don't blame you when you look like that. I mean wow Kate" Abby said giving her a hug.  
" Thankyou Abby" she says with a smile.  
" Yes, you look wonderful my dear" Ducky, the old ME' says greeting her with a gentle kiss. Neither Tony or McGee said anything, they were speechless. They knew Kate had class but not that much. Gibbs on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off.  
" So should we go sit down" Abby suggested heading in the direction of everyone else who is seated at their tables.

It is that time again. The annual Federal Agencies Ball or FAB. It is when all the government agencies get together and have a big feast to celebrate a good years work. This will be Kate's third and McGee's second.

They found their table and all pulled out their seats out and sat down. They were round tables so you could see directly across the tables for good conversation. Around the table it went Kate, Abby, Ducky, Gibbs, McGee and Tony. Gibbs chose his seat on purpose so he could have the perfect view of Kate.  
There were already bread rolls on the tables along with a bottle of wine on ice. Ducky poured everyone a glass and they toasted to yet another safe year.  
As the hall of many agents was addressed, they were soon served dinner while soft music played in the background. The hall was filled with laughter and chatter, especially from the NCIS table of Gibbs' team.  
" Ok so what was the best thing that happened to you this year?" Abby asked everyone.  
' The night I slept with Gibbs' Kate thought to herself, but dare not say it.  
' The night I slept with Kate' Gibbs thought to himself. They both looked up at each other and looked away.  
" Can we forget about this year Abs, you know it wasn't the best year" Kate said quickly. Abby looked at her and as the thoughts processed in her mind.  
" Your right. Ok, well in that case, Gibbs are you going to add anymore rules for next year?" Abby asked with a smile. They all looked at him waiting for his response. He looked at them.  
" Nope" he said shaking his head.  
" Are you going to get rid of any?" Tony asked. Gibbs paused. He looked at Kate and she was looking at him.  
She smiled lightly, his heart jumped and so did something else.  
" Yep" he said with a cheeky smile before taking another bite of his bread roll.  
" Are you going to tell us?" Abby asked.  
" Nope".  
They all looked at him pleadingly but he didn't say anything.  
Once the dinner was over they were allowed to mingle and they started up the music a bit louder so they could have a bit of a dance.  
Abby and McGee was the first to go from their table.  
Director Shepard then came over and dragged Gibbs off to the dance floor. Tony then saw what he thought was the hottest chick ever and ran after her leaving Ducky and Kate by themselves.  
Kate ran a finger up and down her wine glass as she watched Gibbs and Jen dance. She felt disappointed that he didn't ask her to dance, but then again she didn't offer him either.  
" Are you ok Kate?" Ducky asks softly. She looks over at him.  
" Yeah I'm fine. Why?" she says in a happy tone.  
" You've been very quiet. You didn't even say much when Tony ran off"  
" I guess I'm just tired. I did have a late night last night" she said sitting back in her seat. She took another quick glance at Gibbs and Jen and saw that she had her head resting on his shoulder. She closed her eyes not wanting to watch. When she did she saw bits and pieces of Gibbs and her night of love making. She quickly opened her eyes.  
" Kate?" Ducky asked concerned.  
" Ducky would you care to dance" she asked with a gentle smile.  
" Of course my dear" he said. They both left the table. Kate took Ducky's hand and they started to dance. They danced around the hall with everybody else.  
Kate looked over to one side and there was Gibbs and Jen again. She couldn't look away and that's when Gibbs caught her looking at them. She saw his eyes and tried to pull away from Ducky but before she had a chance Gibbs tapped Ducky on the shoulder.  
" May I?" he asked Duck, pointing at Kate.  
" Sure" he replied and they swapped partners. Kate took Gibbs' hand with one hand and placed the other on his shoulder. He placed his other hand on the small of her back. She didn't want to look at him, but she could feel his eyes on her.  
" You look hot tonight Kate" he whispered in her ear. Her heart started to quicken.  
" Your not to bad yourself" she replied. He smiled and she finally looked up at him. He pulled her in closer. He felt her body stiffen as it came into contact with his.  
" Relax" he told her.  
" Its just a dance". She thought about it. She wanted a repeat of their special night but he obviously just wants a dance. She slowly relaxed. She rested her head on his chest.  
This is what she loved about him. Being so close to him and feeling so safe like nothing bad will happen to her now that she is in his arms. She was just about to close her eyes when they shot open and she looked up at Gibbs.  
" Gibbs, do you by any chance still have your gun on you?" she asked.  
" Nope" he said.  
" Well then I think you should control your friend more" she said then started to walk away from him. He swore at himself then went after her.  
" Kate, wait" he said grabbing her arm. She turned around and looked at him.  
" Is that all you want these days?" she asks a bit pissed off. Gibbs looks around for a more private place. He pulls her off to the side.  
" No, but what I do want is you" he says seriously. Kate looks into his eyes and cant look away.  
" That's the rule I am getting rid of" he says. She still doesn't do anything, she just stands there looking into his eyes. He steps forward, puts an arm around her waist and pulls her in close and kisses her.  
A gentle squeal escapes her mouth at the sudden out burst. She places her hands on his chest. She eventually pushes him off her.  
" What about Shepard?" she asks.  
" She can shove it, for all I care" he said then kissed her again.  
Kate's heart was doing flips. This is exactly what she wanted to hear from him. She pulled away from him again. He looked at her in question.  
" My house or yours?" was all she asked as she started walking back to their table to grab her things.  
When she reached the table Abby and McGee where back having a drink.  
" Hey Kate" Abby said with a smile.  
" Hey, have fun" Kate said as she collected her things and turned to leave.  
" You going somewhere?" Abby asked.  
" Yep" she replied.  
" His or yours?"  
" His"  
" Do we know him?" McGee asked. Kate almost burst with laughter.  
" Yeah, you know him" she said with a cheeky grin on her face. Then Gibbs came up to her and took her arm.  
" Have a good night" Gibbs said as he led Kate away.  
Abby and McGee were left speechless. They just exchanged looks.  
" Well at least its him and not DiNozzo" McGee said. Abby laughed.  
**GIBBS HOUSE**  
Gibbs' front door burst open as they entered, arms and lips all over each other. They kicked their shoes off as they made their way into the bedroom.  
Kate pulled Gibbs' coat off and started unbuttoning his shirt while his mouth was all over her neck. She got it undone and pulled it off him. She ran her hands over his bare chest.  
Gibbs on the other hand was trying to figure out how to get her dress. He couldn't find a zip anywhere.  
" Ok…help me get this thing off" he breathed letting go of her. She smiled, stepped back and put her arms up in the air. He stepped forward, grabbed the bottom of her dress and slowly started to pull it up over her body. He pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor, leaving her standing in front of him in nothing but a lacy red thong.  
Gibbs looked down at her exposed body. He pulled her close and kissed her, running his hands along her body. Gibbs still had his pants on so Kate thought she would do the nice thing and take them off for him. She started with his belt and then started to undo his zipper.  
" I didn't know I could do this to you Gibbs" she said cheekily as her hand touched his bulging erection.  
" You do a lot more Kate, believe me" he said then started kissing her neck again. She finally got his pants down and within seconds Gibbs had her pined to the bed.  
**NEXT MORNING**  
Gibbs woke early as every other morning, except this morning was different, this morning he had the young and gorgeous woman that he was in love with next to him. He rolled over and saw her naked back facing him. He moved over and ran a hand down her side and stopped on her hip. He then placed little kisses along her neck and down along her shoulder.  
Kate's arm wrapped his neck and pulled his head down to hers for a morning kiss.  
" Morning" she said tiredly after.  
" Morning" he said as he kissed her cheek. She rolled over so she was facing him. His arm went around her protectively and she ran her hands up and down his chest.  
" You know you really are amazing" she said with a soft smile. He smiled back at her and kissed her head.  
" Among other things" he said.  
" Of course but you know the best thing is"  
" What?"  
" I'm the only one that gets to see this side of you" she said looking at him. He didn't say anything, he just smiled. He pulled her in even closer to him and kissed her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  
Kate wrapped her legs around his so she could move closer to him. She doesn't want anything to come between them whether its work, ex-wives, ex-boyfriends or…  
" You really are an early riser, aren't you" she said with a little laugh looking up at him.  
" Only for you" he said then rolled over to be on top of her again.  
" I could get used to this" she said with a smile as she ran her hands up and down his arms.  
" So could I" he said and bent down and kissed her.


End file.
